Hazel Woodstock
by purpleduck888
Summary: Hazel Woodstock is the most popular girl in school. Nicole Proche is probably the biggest loser in school. Can Nicole ever make her dream come true... to be part of Hazel's group?


Nicole Proche who was playing soccer, watching as the forward, Hazel Woodstock scored the winning goal. She watched as swarms of purple and orange uniforms surrounded Hazel and wish that could be her. The team slapped hand and the girls headed to the bleachers to pack up and go home. Good job Haze!" Carly Winters said.

"Thanks," Hazel said.

"Congrats Hazel!" Isabella Smith called, as she got into her car. Hazel smiled her perfect smile at Bella.

"Bye Hazel. Good Job!" Amber Wellington said.

"Bye Amber, see you tomorrow!"

"Good job," Mandaline Bell said as she hugged Hazel. Hazel hugged her back, which was better than a thank you, in Nicole's opinion.

"Yea! Good job," said Nicole, hoping for a hug.

Hazel just turned her back to Nicole and walked away as if she hadn't heard anything. Nicole contorted her face so that it wouldn't look like she was upset.

It had all started in 5th grade when Hazel moved to Rockwood. Nothing had ever been the same and nothing ever would go back to normal.

Nicole's mom pulled up to the middle school in Rockwood. She turned around in her seat and smiled at Nicole.

"Hi sweety, how was the game?" Nicole's mom asked.

"It was fun," Nicole replied.

"Good!"

That was all the conversation there was. They drove home with the rain pattering on the windshield.

Bringgggg Bringgggg. "Ugh," Nicole grumbled, half asleep. Nicole got up and got dressed. Her baggy shorts and baggy shirt didn't make her pretty, but Nicole felt safe in them. She then hurried down stairs, grabbed a strawberry poptart, her favorite, and dashed out the door to catch the bus.

When the bus arrived, Nicole hurried to the middle section and sat down. Bella and Amber were talking quietly right behind her!

"I heard she has meat for dinner every night!" Giggled Amber.

"I bet she does!" Bella laughed. Nicole wasn't sure who they were talking about, but she continued look out the window. The bus stopped and Carly Winters got on the bus, wearing a hot pink mini skirt that was way too short, in Nicole's opinion. Also, a mini skirt was crazy to wear in October. She wore gold flats, not that she needed the height when she was 5'8". A tight long sleeve shirt that was the color of lilacs that made her look skinny, when most people would have looked fat. Her hair was pin straight, as usual. Carly was perfect. That was why she was friends with Hazel.

Amber was almost perfect, with a good sense of style; full of attitude, and definitely had the looks. With a perfect face, meaning no zits, or pimples, and perfect hair, that never fought against her. She had amber eyes, probably where she got the name from.

Nicole wasn't sure why Mandaline was Hazel's friend. Maybe because Mandaline was going out with the hottest guy in the grade, Chris Miller. Not that Mandaline wasn't pretty, but she didn't look like a goddess. Mandaline was also the only one who was a little bit nice to people who weren't in the popular group.

And Bella. Let's just say she could be a real Disney princess and her family was so rich, and she was so spoiled, it was hard not to be jealous of her. And not to mention that her older brother was beyond hot.

There were others in Hazel's group. There was a new girl that had just been accepted, but Nicole couldn't remember her name.

But what made Hazel the queen bee. Her looks? Her friends? Her style? Her attitude? That was it! Hazel had everything! Everyone in the school would kill to be her, or be with her. Only one boy got that wish. And that would happen at the winter dance. Hazel had had boy friends before, but she liked to flirt with them all and not be limited to one. All Nicole knew was that Hazel was totally into soccer and football star, Nate Fletcher.

Finally the bus arrived at Rockwood High. All though Nicole would call it Rockwood low, because that was where you'd be at the end of the day.

As Nicole entered the school, she passed the goth group, weirdos, soccer team, jocks, and of course, the populars. Nicole counted 11 of them as she walked by.

Amber, Mandaline, Bella, Carly, Hazel, Chloe Morrison, Kelly Gold, Mallary Heart, Jenna Clarke, Jacqueline (Jackie) Levine, also and the new girl, Emilee Cook.

Nicole wondered what it would take to be in that group. She would have to have the looks, the style, the attitude, and "the" guy. That would be tricky, but wouldn't it be worth it in the end? To walk with them! To eat with them! To hang out with them!

Bringggggg, the bell rang, waking Nicole out of her day dream. Nicole hurried to class, not wanting to be late and have to sit next to… gulp. She would have to sit next to Amber, or Dylan, a really hot jock. Since Amber had never said or done anything mean to Nicole, she risked it. "Oh, um, sorry, you can't like sit there," Amber said to her book.

"Oh, um, ok, um."

"Are you gonna keep saying um, or are you gonna like move," Amber retorted, meaning it to be a rhetorical question.

"I'll move, sorry," Nicole stuttered.

Luckily, Dylan didn't say anything as she sat down and clumsily dropped her text book.

She picked it up and flipped to what she thought was the right page.

"Ok class, I don't want to have any nonsense today. I have a meeting and there will be a sub coming. I plan to get a good review from the sub," Mr. Reynolds boomed, and then he was gone.

Amber got up and went over to talk to Chloe, and then everyone was out of their seats talking to their friends, except Nicole. She watched as Amber, Chloe, and Jenna laughed. Some guys turned and gave them a friendly wink, others continued talking, pretending that they didn't want to know about the inside joke.

Nicole hoped the sub would come soon.

The only other person that wasn't talking to a friend was Lynn and she was reading. Nicole decided she hated English.

Her next class was science. Today they were doing a lab, and everyone needed a partner. Of course there was an odd number and Nicole was the one who was left alone. Even Lynn had someone.

Social Studies came next. It wasn't too bad because she sat next to Mandaline, which was good and bad. Good because Mandaline was nice enough and friendly, and she was popular. Bad because Mallary sat in front of her, Bella sat on the other side of her, and Kelly sat behind her. Mandaline was probably the closest friend of Hazel's out the 4 of them; so of course, Mandaline would never be stuck with Nicole. But it was nice to actually be able to sit next to one of "them" and not feel insecure.

French was fine; none of the popular girls were in that class.

But math was horrible. Not just because Nicole was bad at it. But also, Hazel was in that class. Not that Hazel was mean to Nicole, but every day she picked on someone else, and it was bound to be her sooner or later.

Today is was Jamie Rider. Jamie happened to be sitting in front of Hazel. Hazel was sitting next to David Crest, a guy that anyone would kill to be sitting with. Mrs. Gillman was an old lady, who was almost deaf, so she didn't hear Hazel talking to David, but Nicole heard every word. She wished she hadn't though.

Lunch was next, and Nicole decided to go to the library, but first she had to get her tray of food in the dreaded cafeteria. Nicole got inline behind Jenna. Jenna ordered a salad and water for lunch. Nicole saw that Bella had also ordered that. Nicole decided to order a hot dog, fries, a blueberry muffin, and chocolate milk. Jenna and Bella started to giggle, and after they paid, they burst out laughing; walking to the table everyone wanted to be at.

After lunch, Nicole had gym. Gym was her least favorite class. Not only because Nicole wasn't very good at sports, but because all of the cool girls were in the class. Amber, Mandaline, Bella, Carly, Jackie, Mallary, Chloe, Kelly, Jenna, Emilee and of course, Hazel. Nicole also hated gym, because she had to change in front of all of them.

Since Hazel had a perfect body shape, no belly rolls, or anything of the sort. And she had nice boobs, what Nicole would have guessed to be a B or C, she wasn't self conscious. And Nicole guessed that if any of "them" had belly rolls, or fat tummies, they wouldn't be in the group. So they would all change together, laughing, and talking, and when they left Nicole would change really fast, so she wasn't late.

Nicole was very self conscious. She was almost all flat on her chest, and she did have a little bit if fat. Enough that one of "them" could notice and then she would be called some name she didn't want to think about.

Since Emilee was new, she was bound to be the one without a partner. Just as Nicole would have guessed, Carly and Hazel were together, Bella and Mandaline, Chloe and Amber, Kelly and Jenna, and Mallary and Jackie. Emilee looked stuck. With know one in her new group to turn too, and know one in her old group willing to be with her, she looked around desperately, knowing this would be bad if Hazel was to see she didn't have a partner. Nicole also looked around realizing that she and Emilee would have to be partners.

Nicole didn't really know Emilee that well, and she was curious to see why she had been invited in to "their" group. "Alright, Emilee and Nicole, I guess you guys are partners," Mrs. Kindel shouted.

Emilee took a quick glance at Nicole and sighed. She glanced at her new friends, wondering what they would think of her partner. Nicole pretended that she wasn't hurt and smiled at Emilee. Both of them got up and went to retrieve a ball. Today they were practicing basketball skills, another sport Hazel was captain of.

After gym, Nicole made her way to the bus. When she got on, she realized she would have to sit next to someone. She looked trying to find someone who wouldn't mind sitting with her, or at least sharing their seat. She found a seat that Olga was sitting in, relieved. Nicole sat, and didn't say a word. For a while Olga didn't say anything too, but when most of the popular girls were off the bus, Olga spoke. "Why don't you try to join their group? I see you watching them all the time. And I know everyone wants to be with them, but you actually would have a chance."

Nicole didn't say anything back immediately. She just thought. If Olga that she could be popular, maybe she was right. "You really think I could do it?" Nicole asked.

"Totally, you just need to keep observing them, watch what they do, how they act, what they eat, what they talk about. And you also need to get a new wardrobe, and maybe fix up your hair and skin. I think you could do it."

"Thanks, maybe I'll try," Nicole said, half dreaming.

When it was Nicole's stop, she gave a friendly smile at Olga, and walked off the bus, still day dreaming.

"Mom, I'm home!" Nicole called, as she walked into the house.

"Hi honey!" Mrs. Proche called back. "How was your day?"

"Good." Nicole answered, which was true. The last part had been very good.

After she had done her homework, she counted her money that she had saved over the years. 567 dollars and 98 cents. She would have enough for a new wardrobe, but first she needed to see what "they" wore.

For dinner, Mom had made Nicole's favorite. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and peas. Usually Nicole would have eaten at least 3 helpings of everything, but tonight Nicole decided she would go easy on her stomach and only eat 1 and a half helpings.

Her mom looked at her curiously. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm ok, my stomach just hurts a little," Nicole lied.

The rest of dinner they ate in peace.

Bringgggg Bringggggg. Ugh, Nicole thought at she rolled out of bed. Today was the start of something new, she reminded herself. Suddenly full of excitement, Nicole hopped out of bed, looking for something fashionable to wear.

She found some dark jeans, that didn't make her look fat, and a cute pink top with some buttons going down the front. It looked ok on her, but the jeans were a little snug. Whatever, she thought, as long as it looks good. Fashion is pain, she reminded herself.

This time, when Carly Winters entered the bus Nicole tried to watch everything.

Today she wore a mini dress, which was again, too short in Nicole's opinion, and black heels. She also wore a pair on light skinny jeans. Better than yesterday, when her legs had been exposed to winters breath. She was chewing pink bubble gum and her hair was in a messy bun. Nicole wasn't good with make up, but she thought Carly was wearing eye shadow, and mascara. Carly walked confidently down the aisle. It looked easy because, well she was Carly Winters!

When Nicole walked past "the" group again, she counted 13 girls. Valarie Waters and Whitney Swan were the two extras today. Nicole guessed one would be gone tomorrow. She tried to see what made them so special. She couldn't see anything at the moment.

Nicole marched off to Social Studies, hoping maybe today she would be able to sit next to Amber. The seat was empty, but should she risk it? Too late, Whitney sat down. Nicole looked for any opening seats. She sighed and walked over to the seat next to Dylan. Not that that was a bad thing. Dylan was pretty popular, but he didn't seem to have the time of day for her. Nicole hoped that that would change soon.

"Class, I was very disappointed in your behavior, so I am giving you assigned seats. Move there when I say your name. Starting in the front right. "Jessica, Mark, Holly, Dana, Jill. Next row Chloe, Dylan, Fl-."

Of course Chloe would get to sit next to someone cool.

"Flora, Sally, Martin. Next row, Whitney, Amber, Nicole, Dave, Pol-."

Nicole was sitting next to 2 cool people!

"Polly. Last row, Kristen, Lynn, Hallie, George, and Lauren. Now everyone should be in their new seat until the rest of October. Any questions?"

Everyone was quiet. Either because they were mad, or happy. Chloe looked happy. Nicole couldn't tell what Amber was feeling.

Science was ok, because all they did was take notes. So while everyone was taking notes, Nicole observed all the people in the popular group. Surprisingly, Amber was talking to Wendy. Wendy was pretty, but she wasn't good around boys. Wendy wasn't as low down as Nicole was though. Mandaline was talking or laughing, Nicole wasn't sure which, with her boy friend Chris.

She decided to focus on Amber today. Amber was wearing hot pink leggings under a black ruffled mini. On top she was wearing a long sleeve shirt which revealed all of her shoulder. It was the color of cranberries. Nicole couldn't see Amber's shoes, but she was fairly certain that they were beyond awesome. Nicole tried to lip read what Amber was saying to Wendy.

"I know, right? She ___ too! Maybe ___ today! I don't know I think ___. Omg, me too! Like maybe we ___ like so cool!"

Suddenly Nicole got bored of Amber and decided she would focus on Mandaline instead.


End file.
